Young and Hopeless
by Lycanthian
Summary: Sometimes, you just want to drop down and lose your way...
1. Chapter 1

**This is what happens when I have an extra bad cold, and the medicine makes me loopy. D This was also partially inspired by my Nerds, at the JHHQ. And, some of the Animated Batman series got involved...That, and I was trying to get out of practicing my Calligraphy. I SWEAR, I'll update 'Bonding' in a couple weeks. And, I'll have a brand new Cloverfield Oneshot for you this weekend. **

"Gwen!" I opened my eyes and moaned, slamming the pillow over the side of my head. "I'm not here!" I called back, muffled under the sheets. Mimi kicked the door open. "Gwen, this is super important!" I uncovered my baby blue eyesand gave her my usual icy stare. "Meems, my version of 'Super important' and your version of 'Super important' are two very different importants." I closed my eyes and tried to return to my dream, involving Scarecrow, a Tutu, Rabbits, and Rabies. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor.

I'll admit, I don't weigh much to the point of it being dangerous, and Mimi is a wall of sheer muscle. I swear. Normally I could pull back, with what little muscle I possessed. For a bag of bones, I could be pretty strong if I needed. "But he's coming!" "Who's coming, Mimi?" I murmured, semi-patiently as images of Scarecrow danced in my mind. "The Boss!" Scarecrow could wait, this was important. Who knew. "He's coming today!" The easily-excitable Mimi hopped from foot to foot. A shiver of excitement ran down my spine, as I hauled myself from the floor.

The Boss was someone I would always admire, with his razors and his dynamite, how he only had to look at you and you already wished you were dead. I wished I could be just like that, Everyone would jump when I gave the word, even letting me turn them into human-explosives. How cool would that be? My mind raced as I slipped into my skinny black jeans with the chains and Mimi ranted on her dream about Goldfish and eggs.I couldn't wait to see the Boss again, so he could see that I'd actually been growing for a change, and I had learned to be quick and silent on my feet. He would be pleased, and I'd finally be useful.

Mimi escorted me to the main chamber as if I couldn't find the way myself.I knew the placed backwards, sideways, and inside out, since I hadn't been allowed to leave for five or six years. I tried to pretend my shoulder wasn't bothering me, I didn't want them to think I was weak, even though it made a sort of cracking noise if I moved it. I didn't want the others to think I was weak.

Everyone had their eyes on me as I walked in, thus I wanted to punch each and every one of them. I brushed my spiky red hair out of my eyes so nothing interfered with my glaring, and I took my uncomfortable seat. My twenty-three year old heart fluttered, as I heard heavy breathing. The second our eyes met, shivers raced all the way down my spine.

Maybe it was the black around his eyes, that added a sort of hollow look to his sneering death-glare. Or maybe his mouth, how the corners were torn up into a permanent smile that contradicted the gleam in his eyes. Still, he /was/ the boss, so I did have to listen to him and do everything he said...

He gazed at us all in turn, and I did my best to look brave and strong. His eyes seemed to linger on me for an extra second or two, and I immediately stared down at my suede boots. After what felt like a century, Joker turned away from me and I breathed at last.


	2. Venting

When the Joker says "Come here for a sec", your immediate reaction is to back away quickly with your tail tucked between your legs.

Still, I approached, trying to look brave even though his darkened eyes gouged my bright blue ones.

I fought the urge to tremble and bite my nails, though I couldn't resist a shrill squeak when he put a cold pale hand on my shoulder.

Not that the fact he chose to put pressure on my sore shoulder helped much.

He leaned in close, being several heads taller than me, and it took all my power to not lean away.

His other 'Henchlings' had a mixed reaction, mostly pity, but in a few cases, envy.

Weirdos.

He opens his mouth, showing yellow teeth and his breath, which didn't smell overly pleasant.

I briefly wondered if it was rude to uppercut ones leader, though respect, admiration, and the desire to go a day without having my ass kicked held me back.

"You'll be doing a little...shall we say...assignment, for me. Yes, an assignment. You have always wanted to crash cars and blow up buildings, haven't you, um...Gwen?"

My body went tense.

I had said something along the lines of that to Mimi the other night, smirking at her horrified reaction.

Wouldn't surprise me, that he listened in on everything we did.

Somehow, this made me even more uneasy, considering others had been sent on his little "assignments", only to never return alive.

I turned slightly, looking to Mimi and Dani for support.

Naturally, Mimi looked confused as to what the Joker was talking about, and Dani didn't seem to be aware he was even in the room.

Boss stopped talking, and turned me so I faced him again, keeping a firm yet dainty grip on my chin.

"Mr.Wayne, he's throwing this little...fund raiser for Harvey Dent, that DA guy. Naturally, _we, _the common people of Gotham in their eyes, are not allowed. We should come and...show them, shall we say, exactly what we're capable of?"

Personally, I couldn't see how those things were related in any way, shape, or form, but I nodded obediently.

--

"Wow, was that a doosey, Gwen?"

Mimi looked at me eagerly.

"First of all, can you hear me back there in the 1930s? And I haven't even gone yet, Moron."

She pouted in response, something I couldn't help but giggle at, earning each of us a dirty look from Dani.

"I meant having him that close to you...and you were blushing...is something going on, Gwen?!"

"Woah, What?"

I tipped off the cot backwards, smacking my head on a surprisingly hard floor.

"I _mean _is there something going on between you two that you've been neglecting to tell us, Ms.Gwendoline?"

"Wait...You mean like lovers or something?"

Mimi nodded vigorously, obviously pleased at her ability to make me blush as red as my hair.

"Oh, you are so going to eat those words!" I immediately lunged for the girl, pinning her to the cold ground.

The two of us squirmed and squealed, Dani watching with her dark hands on her hips, scowling her disapproval.

"Personally, if they Boss had a thing for me, I'd be proud." Dani held her head high, making sure we all got to watch her dark brown hair unveil her face like curtains.

"Wouldn't shock me none." Mimi had freed herself from my grasp, and returned to her perch on the cot, sucking on a few strands of her own choppy black hair. "You've got, what, all of Gotham after you?" "Both figuratively, and literally." I snorted and Dani shot poison at me with her eyes.

It was true, though. She was wanted by the police, for just generally being a bitch, and by the majority of the guys in the city, but in a totally different way.

Dani was tall and dark skinned, slender, with dark eyes and curly brown hair. Everything about her was exotic, as if she just stepped off of an island, with a fake flower always tucked behind her ear. Her jeans always hugged her perfectly, and she always carried herself like a lady, to an extent you would never think she associated and with a certified criminal mastermind.

She was quite skilled, to the point it wasn't a wonder Boss viewed her as a threat and ordered a few bullets to be shot into her brain.

Though, most of the henchmen would talk, claiming Boss only kept her around because she kept Mimi and I from beating each other bloody, and there was no way in hell he could handle two girls in their early twenties by himself.

A quasi mother, of sorts.

I doubted it, though. First of all, I was nearing Twenty-Five, and Mimi was just barely old enough to go get drunk. Not that she didn't do a fine job acting drunk when she was perfectly sober. Besides, I doubted he cared about our well being that much. Personally, I've seen the Joker throw people out of windows. It was just something you had to face, we were puppets in his eyes.


End file.
